


Stiles and silence

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Gen, John is struggling but that doesn't mean he doesn't love Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Silence, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Stiles doesn't know that his Dad fears silence too. Because silence means that Stiles is hiding something or someone that's hurting him.





	Stiles and silence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

“Stiles, for God’s sake be quiet!” 

The silence that followed John’s shout was almost terrifying. In the aftermath of losing Claudia Stiles had been quieter for a few days until John had come upon him muttering to himself in his room. Stiles needed the sounds. He needed to talk. If he didn’t talk the voices in his head got too loud. 

Silence and Stiles did not mix. 

But sometimes, sometimes John just wanted his beautiful, smart son to stop talking. He would imagine it, but he hardly asked for it, because he knew that the only reason Stiles would ever truly be silent would be for a reason that would turn his blood cold. Stiles went silent when he lied. He lied with tangles of tangents too, but the lies that came from his silences were the worst ones. They reminded John of that day in the hospital. They reminded John that he hadn’t protected his son. 

But still he found himself frequently drowning in a bottle of whiskey rather than talking to his son. 

Stiles took the silence from his father. He knew they weren’t the same. He didn’t know that his father feared silence too, but for different reasons than he did. So, when the order came to be quiet he shut his mouth, he almost stopped breathing. 

John looked up at his son from his seat at the kitchen table, taking another swallow of burning alcohol, eyes focused and narrowed. Stiles seemed to shrink in front of his eyes, shoulders hunching, eyes downcast, and hands stuffed into his hoodie pocket in an effort to disguise his fidgeting. 

“I can’t talk to you right now,” John’s voice was almost warm then, almost, “I can’t, kid.”

Stiles nodded his head, and then turned around to head up to his room. 

As soon as Stiles disappeared John poured himself another drink. He looked at the alcohol in the glass, watching it catch the light, and then downed it in one go. He scrubbed a hand over his face; he wanted to hear Stiles’ voice. He wanted his son to talk, to tell him what was going on, but he knew he wouldn’t so John drank and Stiles stayed quiet, at least for the night.


End file.
